one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiore DeRosa Vs Leon S Kennedy
Fiore DeRosa of Bravely Default (GrnMachine1) takes on Leon Kennedy of Resident Evil (TheOmegaCookie) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro The stage is set inside a secret area of a luxurious mansion after dark; an area a cross between a factory and a laboratory. Though the machinery has long been turned off, the lights of a few computers illuminate the darkness until suddenly the heavy steel door into the room glows a bright red. With an explosion, the door bursts open, and smoke floods into the area. Slowly, out of the fog, Leon Kennedy enters the room, sweeping corners with his gun to find nobody else in the area. Convinced he’s alone, Leon makes his way into a computer, and reads through a few screens of data. With a sniff of the air, his suspicions are confirmed, and he talks into his radio. Leon: Patch me through to the Pentagon. I’ve located the development site of the bioweapon. ???: Weapon? Now, now, please. Leon turns around, gun drawn, to see Fiore DeRosa standing in the doorway, hands above his head in a mock surrender. Fiore: Surely it has a killer aroma to it, but my perfume is no weapon. Leon: (Into radio) Abort, abort. This isn’t Wesker’s lab. Leon puts his radio away, but keeps his gun on Fiore. Leon: Not the drug I’m looking for, but that data can’t just be overlooked. You’ve been producing some type of drug capable of causing major chemical alterations to the human body. Fiore: A love potion is no weapon of mass destruction. Now, please, if you must search my premises, come back with a warrant. I’m afraid I must ask you to return to the festivities. Your friend is waiting. Leon doesn’t budge, and removes a flash drive from the computer. Fiore: Perhaps you misheard? (Piercing Battle Fury, 0:00-0:10) Fiore holds up an empty bottle of perfume, and the badge of Ada Wong. Leon’s eyes widen with shock as Fiore’s expression becomes more stern. Fiore: It isn’t you she’s waiting for. FIGHT!!! 60 (Piercing Battle Fury, 0:33-1:24) Leon fires three shots from his pistol at the Red Mage, who casually whips out his sword and deflects two of them before slicing the third one in half. Before Leon can fire again, Fiore blitzes across the room and pushes the gun up with his sword, stabbing it through the barrel. 56 Kennedy is quick on the reaction and frees a hand to yank DeRosa’s arm down, before elbowing him in the stomach and the face. As Fiore stumbles, Leon punches him in the face three more times before drawing a small combat knife from his belt, and slashes it across Fiore’s cheek. The Red Mage, however, keeps on a small smile throughout the ordeal, and after the cut, becomes covered in a blue glow for a split second. With his Revenge now boosting his prowess, a punch to Leon’s stomach winds the operative. Fiore slashes an “X” into Leon’s chest before Sparta-kicking him away. 50 As Kennedy does a somersault to regain control, and looks up to face his adversary, he sees Fiore charging his sword with an electrical current. With a swing through the air, a crescent of electricity is launched, and Leon barely avoids it by rolling to the side. Fiore swings three more times, but Leon avoids each while using Parkour to leap over the machinery in the room; eventually, he reaches his duffel bag near the entrance and pulls a shotgun out of it. As DeRosa prepares to fire Thundara once more, a surprise knife toss by Leon impales his hand, making him wince and drop his sword. It also leaves him unable to dodge a shotgun blast to the chest, which sends him flying across the room. 40 As Fiore gets up, he puts his hand to his chest and withdraws it to find it stained with blood. Gritting his teeth, he spots Leon running at him, and raises his hands up. Though Leon is armed with a knife, Fiore matches him in CQC by pushing his blows away before he finally gets close enough to hit the Operative in the face with a surprise dose of his perfume. Dazed, Leon staggers back, unable to comprehend his situation while Fiore kicks his sword off the ground back into his hands and heals himself with Cura. 30 Back up to speed, Fiore slashes at Leon, who barely stumbles away from the blade. Dagger in hand, he begins to duel DeRosa in a matter of blades, catching and shunting away the Red Mage’s attacks. Finally, when Fiore attempts an overhead swing, Kennedy catches the attack with the serrated edge of his knife, and pulls out a pistol with his free hand. Though fancy footwork allows Fiore to dodge Leon’s attempt to kneecap him, Leon turns his back to his adversary and slams him to the ground with a shoulder throw. 22 As Kennedy brings out an assault rifle, Fiore gets up on his feet, and goes on the run when Leon starts firing. He barely manages to stay ahead of the bullets, until Leon changes targets and fires at a machine ahead of the Red Mage, blowing it up and throwing his enemy off guard. With an opportunity, Leon throws a grenade from his belt at Fiore, who catches it out of the air. The victory is short-lived as a knife thrown by Leon quickly impales the grenade, blanketing Fiore in a thick cloud of smoke, causing him to start coughing his lungs out. Ample space for a running start allows Leon to charge at Fiore through the fog and leap, grabbing the side of his head while passing him in the air. After Leon slams Fiore face-first into the ground, he slowly backs away, repeatedly firing bullets into the Mage’s body. This ends when Fiore stabs the ground and knocks Leon off balance with a jolt of electrical energy, and the two face each other heavily injured. 9 (Silence) Fiore: Thundara! The Red Mage jabs his sword forward and shoots a beam of electricity from it. This is met with Leon pointing his shotgun right at Fiore and pulling the trigger. In slow motion, the bullet meets the electricity head on, and travels into it, dispersing the energy around it. Slowly, it makes contact with the tip of Fiore’s rapier, and begins to shatter it, still continuing on its path. The blade gets shattered completely as the bullet eventually reaches its handle, pierces it, and blasts one of Fiore’s fingers off. 2 Back in real time, Fiore screams in pain. In a first-person view, Fiore glances up and gets one last look at Leon and the knife heading straight between his eyes before everything suddenly goes black. K.O!!! With his foe now dead on the ground, Leon puts his gun away and wipes some blood off of his forehead. Walking forward, he steps over Fiore’s corpse and picks up a file that fell to the ground during the fight. Opening it up, he spots the Umbrella logo on the cover of a large document. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... LEON S KENNEDY! Votes for the winner: Leon 10, Fiore 1 Votes for the method: Death 10, KO 0 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Leon's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee